Rain does things to me
by californication
Summary: DL Fluff


Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with CBS – It all belongs to Anthony Zuiker, I'm just borrowing the characters… enjoy! Song belongs to: Colbie Caillat.

Summary: Cute little D/L Fluff.

** Rain Makes me feel this way**

I've been awake for a while now 

_you've got me feelin like a child now _

_cause every time I see your bubbly face _

_I get the tingles in a silly place…_

Lindsay stared out the window of her third story apartment, watching the lone drops of rain slide down the window slowly. The lights in the apartment flickered for the um-teenth time in the last few hours, and she blindly reached beside her to flip the switch on the wall. Precautions were taken earlier when the lights went out and candles were scattered throughout the room, a soft glow emanating from each. The TV was on 'mute', the dinner dishes had been done, and now all there was left to do was wait – wait for that oh-so-familiar smell to waft through the front door, and make its way to her nose, where she would inhale deeply and before she has a chance to turn around, strong arms will envelope her tightly.

Closing her eyes slowly, she sighed, walking back to her big comfy king size bed, the pictures on her dresser caught her eye as she stopped in her tracks. She'd looked at the pictures hundreds of times, but each time she could recall a new memory from the day each picture was taken. She scanned the pictures of her cousins and other family members, pictures from her younger years – she giggled as she picked up the one of her and her brother making silly faces after they'd had a food fight during a 4th of July Bar-B-Q.

It starts in my toes 

_and I crinkle my nose _

_where ever it goes i always know _

_that you make me smile _

_please stay for a while now _

_just take your time _

_where ever you go…_

She moved on, getting to one of her favorite pictures – It had been taken on a cool October day two years ago. Lindsay stood with her back pressed to Danny's chest as he had his arms wrapped around her middle – hugging her to him, he'd just whispered a cute comment into her ear and the camera had caught her laughing as Danny pressed a kiss to her cheek. Her fingers moved to the framed picture beside it, Stella had taken it during the Christmas Party last year, both had had too much to drink and were passed out on Flacks couch, Lindsay against Danny's chest, and Danny resting against the arm of the couch, his right arm snaked around her waist holding her tightly. She laughed again, recalling the rounds of Karaoke she'd endured beside Danny, they had surprisingly gotten Mac up on stage with them – with the help of a few beers, to sing 'Lean on Me' with the rest of the Team. And the last picture on the dresser, hadn't been framed yet, it sat taped to the wood that bordered the mirror, an ultrasound – Danny had needed to circle the small peanut shaped form that was their baby with a marker so he could see it. The sound of the front door opening and closing caused Lindsay to jump and turn around peering out from the bedroom and down the hall. The familiar smell of "him" made its way into the bedroom, soon followed closely by "him", his trademark Messer-grin stretched across his tired and worn out face. Chocolate brown eyes bore into cerulean blue as their lips met in a soft greeting.

"Hey" He said softly, planting another kiss against her lips.

"Hey yourself…long shift?" She smiled up at him, running her hands along his strong biceps.

"Yeah…long shift… how ya feelin'?" He asked, his hands comings to rest on her small protruding belly.

"Fine, you hungry?" leaning up on her tiptoes kissing him, and then walking out the bedroom door. He followed behind her, grabbing her elbows and pulling her against his chest. His lips found their way to her neck as he places small kisses up to her ear.

"Not for food…though your cookin' is amazin' Montana, I'd much rather have a taste of this…" His lips met the sensitive spot behind her ear. She smiled and turned in his embrace, staring up at him again. The lighting and thunder rumbled throughout the apartment, the rain beating against the windows.

"Arent you tired? You've been on for over 48 hours" She asked, waiting for an honest answer, He'd been pulling overtime since they found out about the baby, he said he wanted to make sure they'd be set on finances when it was time to buy all the necessary baby items.

"I'm never too tired for you Montana" He smiled, bringing his lips to her forehead. Turning towards the bedroom, he tugged her hand gently pulling her with him and into the cozy room. Both quickly changed into their night clothes and crawled into the warm bed. The rain continued to beat on the roof and windows of the apartment as Lindsay rested her head on Danny's shoulder, his hand running up and down her back soothingly. Grabbing his hand in hers she kissed his knuckles lightly, smiling up at him and leaning in for a kiss. She felt his tongue slide past her lips and into her mouth, his left hand ran down her ribs to her hip, over her ever expanding belly, and rested there. After a few moments of passionate kissing, both pulled back and sucked in a few breaths of much needed oxygen. Dannys lips lingered above hers, kissing her cheek, then her jaw, up to her temple, and finally the crown of her head, running his fingers through her honey ringlets. Both settled into each others embrace and he felt her shift her head to look at him.

"What?" a questioning look on his face.

"That was some kiss Messer" She smiled, resting her head on his chest again.

"Yeah well, what can I say…" He kissed her head again. As the thunder rumbled again, and he glanced towards the window shimmering as the street lamps and headlights of passing cars hit the small droplets of water. "…the rain does things to me…" He smiled, listening to her even, slow, breathing.

The rain is fallin' on my window pane 

_but we are hidin' in a safer place _

_under covers stayin' dry and warm _

_you give me feelings that I adore…_

_They start in my toes _

_make me crinkle my nose _

_where ever it goes i always know _

_that you make me smile _

_please stay for a while now _

_just take your time _

_where ever you go…_

_But what am I gonna say _

_when you make me feel this way _

_I just….._

This is an un-beta'd, spur of the moment story, so any grammar/spelling errors are my fault… hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
